custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kraahkan (Spherus Imperus)
The Mythical Mask of Shadow, numbering only one in its unaltered form in the entirety of the Spherus Imperus reality, which gave its user immense power over the element of shadow. History The Kraahkan's origins are totally unknown, with even Teridax (Spherus Imperus) possessing only educated guesses as to it's creation. Teridax first located the mask in the centre of a dwarf star he had been transported to by an encounter with a Master of the Multiverse. Protected by the Master's influence, he took the mask, and placed it upon his head. Instantly, his powers were magnified by several thousand times, and the purity of the mask's shadowy energies granted him utter dominance over the element of shadow. Since then, the mask has been synonymous with Teridax himself; the mask having been a symbol of his power and abilities for as long as Teridax has been known to the Toa Confederacy. The mask was the only one in existence, until Teridax experimented with creating three replicas to outfit more Makuta with, in order to create an unstoppable army. These masks were but a fraction of the pure Kraahkan's power, and each one carried a defect; Cazzadath's mask crippled him physically due to the onslaught of shadowy energy, Narthion's accidentally inherited half of its energy from light and thus made the wearer undergo a dramatic personality shift to become more merciful and moral, and Visstass's mutated him to become incredibly slimy and like a leech in appearance, outside of his armour. A fourth replica was created by Teridax, following data he gathered from the creation of the other three masks, and the mask was given to Kortarex. It was dubbed the "Great Kraahkan", as it possessed powers equivocal to a Legendary Mask, but was severely weaker compared to the unaltered mask. Teridax wears the mask to this day, and the replicas remain with their chosen wearers. It is thought that, given the Kraahkan's Mythical status on the Kanohi Power Spectrum (Spherus Imperus), its destruction could remove from existence all beings possessing any power over the element of shadow, and would totally remove all shadow energy from the universe. Powers The Kraahkan was Mythical for a reason; the bolts of pure shadow fired from the mask alone could devastate even the most stalwart of defenders, and any wearer would quickly find their very being totally dominated by the shadowy energies emanated from the mask. Any being capable of exerting influence over the mask would find their powers magnified many thousands-fold, and would make them a nigh-unmatched being of elemental dominance, besides wearers of other Mythical masks. Forms The Kraahkan came in four forms: * Unaltered: This was the mask Teridax wore and had sharp edges and inclines in its design, as well as being jet black with an unearthly shine to the texture of the mask. This form possessed the most raw shadow energy * Altered: This form was worn by Cazzadath and Visstass, and was smoother, with a more grainy black, owing to the imperfections in its replication; they possessed strong enough energies, but caused negative effects on their wearers * Narthion's: This Kraahkan was gold in colouration as a result of being mixed with light energies as well, and resulted in the user suffering a dramatic personality shift to become more merciful and kind * Great: This version of the Kraahkan was virtually identical in power set to the unaltered Kraahkan, but possessed less magnitude in power Known Wearers Unaltered: * M'Gilrma * Teridax Great: * Teridax (formerly) * Kortarex Altered: * Cazzadath * Visstass * Unknown test subjects (formerly) Narthion's: * Unknown test subjects (formerly) * Narthion Category:Spherus Imperus Category:Kanohi